Hedro Ahriman
Hedro Ahriman, also known as "The Ruthless Usurper", is a recurring character in the series, being a recurring antagonist in Darkness and Light and Fire and Ice. Hailing from the planet Mokasu, Hedro is a former engineering technologist and the archenemy of Jerrell. He is also a former member of The Organization. History/Background Information Hedro Ahriman was once an engineering technologist in Mokasu, being able to create labs by his own design. Though, his main goal was to be able to figure out a way to create a machine that allows him to be immortal forever. He's always had a passion of being in control of the planet any way he could. This passion grew to obsession and made him become more desperate. He was finally able to create a machine, but other engineering technologists he once worked with mocked him because they didn't believe that a machine like that could make someone immortal. They even decided to push him into the machine violently, which actually caused it to explode with Hedro in it. This accident had made Hedro immortal and decided to take over Mokasu by his own power. He was able to stay immortal for over 200 years and became a very ruthless person. He started killing a lot of innocent people for his pleasure as he took over Mokasu. He was also very manipulative towards people and corrupted most of them to the point that they would follow him. There was only one person who didn't want to follow him, and that was Jerrell's father: Kyota Reid. Hedro wanted to kill him for not obeying him, so he wanted to make him suffer by forming a group of mercenaries called Weapon 6. This group consisted of up to 6 people willing to kill anything or anyone. Kyota told Jerrell to stay safe, while he would handle what was coming to him. Hedro destroyed almost everything in Kyota's house except for the room he, Jerrell, and his mother were in. Hedro shot Jerrell's mother and Kyota protected Jerrell and told him to not be afraid. He foolishly told the mercenaries to come get some, but was shot by multiple bullets. Hedro looked at Kyota and snapped his neck, while Jerrell did not look at Hedro's face and threw a grenade so he could escape. Over the next 6 years, he designed a lot of hats for his amusement so people who obeyed him would wear it. He made one special hat that allowed him to control anyone's body if needed. Sometime later, he met Jerrell, who came to his house and needed to avenge his father by joining Weapon 6 with Hedro. Hedro did not recognize Jerrell from 6 years ago, nor did Jerrell recognize Hedro, so Hedro manipulatively fooled Jerrell into thinking he would help him. Over the past months, he and Jerrell had to kill people, but Hedro killed them, not Jerrell. It was then that he realized that Jerrell was not willing to do as he was told. Hedro told him the truth about what happened to his parents and caused Jerrell to get angry as they both fought in a battle. Jerrell managed to push Hedro into a pit of lava. Even though he was inside the lava, part of him was still alive. His whole body vanished but somehow his spirit came out of the lava. His spirit saw the spaceship Jerrell took off with and followed it all the way to Earth. Killing Jerrell was too good for Hedro and knew that it wasn't time to get his revenge, so he let Jerrell go for the time being. He found a place to think about what his next move would be. He decided to take over Jerrell's body instead of killing him because he wanted him to suffer. Few years later, he soon came to the place where Jerrell, Danix, and Scornic were at and took over Jerrell's body without the two of them noticing. was at and found Scornic. Despite how amused he was with the results, he wanted to do more now that he took over his body, so he decided to come up with a plan similar to what he planned back in Mokasu when he formed Weapon 6. He was then found by Nazo, who asked him if he could work for him. Hedro agreed, not minding it as long as he got what he want. He managed to get Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic on his team; however, he did not get Petey, Mephiles, Bowser, and Dark Bowser. After all of them were defeated, it was time that he made his move by going after Danix and Scornic, but was defeated by the both of them, which caused him to separate from Jerrell's body. Though, this separation caused Hedro to be identical to the way Jerrell looked. This also meant that he wasn't immortal anymore. He decided to keep a low profile until 2 months later, Both Nazo and Mephiles found and asked him to join the Organization. At first he was hesitate to join, but he ended up accepting their offer because he was already familiar with the two of them. He started to train in their hideout in order to get used to Jerrell's body. Though, by realizing how much he was being treated in the group as if he was a nobody, he decided to defect from the group after he absorbed Masterells's corpse and transformed into his own body. He made it clear that if he was to join in another group, he would hope that it would be much more successful than the Organization was. He decided to train his new body in an unknown location for the next six years in order to be better prepared for someone like Jerrell to come after him. Personality Hedro enjoys making people suffer under his feet. His personality is much like Mephiles and hates being defeated by those he hates personally. He has no respect for anybody and wants to make Jerrell suffer to the point he'd beg Hedro to kill him. Powers/Abilities Powers Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Jerrell Reid Kyota Reid Nazo Darkness and Light Note: This section is non-canon due to the upcoming reboot, which will replace the information here. It has not been removed yet due to being a reference for the director when he plans out Hedro's role in the reboot's plot. Hedro was first seen outside where Bowser was knocked out. Hedro told Bowser to join him to defeat the hero fan characters, but Bowser quickly refused. Hedro then told Mecha Sonic and Metal sonic to take care of Mario and Sonic. Hedro then felt that the time was right and took several of Scornic's group as hostages, and told Scornic that if he ever wants to see them again, he will face him at Final Destination. Although, Scornic had thought it was actually Jerrell, then went to Final Destination to face Hedro. Both quickly battled and Scornic's rasangan collusion injured him. As Hedro was about to kill Scornic, Danix strikes him out of nowhere, causing Hedro to give up Jerrell's possessed body and was sent to Hell. At the end of Season 1, Hedro and the rest of the Villains that were sent to Hell were brought back to life. However, Hedro was forced to be stuck in Jerrell's body due to the fact he was in his body for a long period of time. Fire and Ice Hedro was first seen with Shroobic discussing why they shouldn't bring back Queen Dedede back to their hideout. Hedro was then seen with Shroobic in front of an artifact that caused Shroobic to be in front of it and transform, which caused Hedro to be sent flying away. Back at the hideout, Mephiles, Nazo, and Shroobic were discussing what happened in the forest, but Shroobic quickly forgot something important. Hedro then appeared in front of Shroobic and told him that he's gonna get payback for being ditched. Hedro was then seen with Shroobic in a desert with Shines in front of them. Garunio and Siro appeared in front of them and both Shroobic and Siro blasted the Shines into pieces, causing them to be sent away into another timeline. Hedro was sick of Shroobic's constant complaining and told him to handle it himself. Back in the hideout, Hedro explained to Nazo and Mephiles how power was the only excuse Shroobic would use. Then Hedro was ordered to watch him, or in Hedro's case, "baby-sit" him. Hedro then appeared in a snowy mountain where Masterells' remains were still left behind. Hedro was wondering where he should transform his body, but couldn't go to the place where Shroobic transformed. Hedro was amazed at the fact that Masterells was dead and even admired that whoever killed Masterells did him a favor. Back in the hideout, Hedro was with Shroobic and Queen Dedede, but Shroobic decided to injure Hedro and kill Queen Dedede. Shroobic kidnapped Hedro to a forest and told him an advice to change his look if he manages to survive, and get rid of the hat. Hedro quickly had a new plan and decided to go to the mountain before he bleeds out. Trivia *﻿Hedro is the first Villain to take over a body; however, he isn't the first Villain to take over a body on-screen. *It is explained in Season 1 that Hedro was Nazo's "2nd in command" and his mission was to gather Villains to join them. * The Shadow Android from Season 1 was made by Hedro. *Tunami was apparently brainwashed by Hedro in Season 1. * Although he had a recurring role in Season 1, Hedro was shown to be a "leader" to the other Villains, even though he wasn't really the one in charge. This is most likely because of his past history of being a leader in Mokasu. *It is unknown if Hedro and Mephiles have a long history with each other, but, they are the only ones to possess a body in Season 1. *Hedro was not happy about the fact that he has to bring Queen Dedede back to their hideout. This is because he has a strong dislike towards her. *Hedro shares some traits/qualities with Mephiles: both have possessed someone (Jerrell and Scornic); both have taken the form of one of their enemies (Jerrell and Shadow); both work for the Organization; both have 3 people that they hate the most (for Hedro: Jerrell, Danix, and Scornic; for Mephiles: Shadow, Sonic, and Silver), all of them being hedgehogs. *Hedro is the first Villain fan character to not have his real body. *It's interesting to note that, in Season 2, not once has Hedro mentioned Jerrell or even thought about him. This could mean that the suspense will continue to grow to the point that it will happen when least expected. * So far, Hedro is the only villain fan character to have been injured and held hostage by another villain fan character. *In Episode 19, Hedro mentions how he was surprised at Nazo for not making him his helper again. This happened in Season 1. *Hedro is the only villain fan character to have actually followed orders by Mephiles and Nazo, which is another reason he's the only villain fan character to have not went rogue in the Organization. *Despite Hedro having his own agenda of transforming into a new body, which is mentioned in Episode 19, he already knows that the Organization won't last any longer. He also doesn't see how he can be any use to them now that Shroobic, Sachimaru, and Shadow Jo went rogue and having their own agendas. *Compared to Season 1, Hedro is more like the victim of this Season. An example of this is when he and Shroobic are ordered to bring Queen Dedede back to their hideout and if they weren't to do so, they would be tortured. Another example is when he was injured by Shroobic and was left to die. * Even though his main enemy is Jerrell, Hedro's main focus and current enemy in Season 2 was merely on Shroobic due to the fact that every Episode Hedro was in pretty much benefited Shroobic as well. Category:Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:The Organization Category:Season 1 Antagonist